Fight Club
|artist = |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = Dark Magenta (Wii) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 201 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Fight Club" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, red, curly hair. She wears an olive green army jacket, a long, low cut, navy blue dress, a navy blue leg garter, short, red socks, and black ankle boots. Background The background takes places in a partially destroyed Japanese city with vegetation growing on the buildings, the girl being on top of a building with a destroyed wall. After a daytime sequence, the city goes into nighttime during each chorus. During the night, the signs of the buildings light up in left and right patterns. After the first chorus, the scenery turns into a drawn out grayscale, with splashes of green and blue colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your hands across your chest, and lift your right leg up. Gold Move 3: Throw your right leg out and punch your right arm to the side, then bring them back in. Fightclub gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 FightClubGM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game FightClubGM3.png|Gold Move 3 FightClubGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The thumbnail for Fight Club s preview gameplay, which originally had leaked before the track confirmation on September 27th, 2017, had the song s codename, Sidewinder, as the song s title. *''Fight Club'' samples the oriental riff, a stereotypical series of notes often associated with oriental culture. This riff has also been used in Kung Fu Fighting. *The dancer s hairstyle and outfit resembles that of Lights in her album and comic series, Skin and Earth. *In the Comic Con Russia 2017 version of the game, there is a lyric error involving the line "Comes to shove", where the "e" at the end is followed by a rectangle. **This issue was not fixed in the final version of the game. *On October 2, 2017, the teaser previews were removed from the American channel. **They were made public again the following day. *''Fight Club'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Boom Boom ( ). *On the Wii version, the pictograms appear in green, the general beta-development stage color. Gallery Game Files Sidewinder_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Fight Club'' Sidewinder Cover AlbumCoach.png| albumcoach Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu Fight.png|''Fight Club'' on the 7th generations menu Promotional Images B636472F-442D-42AA-95E0-2EBC68DB6C44.jpeg|''Fight Club'' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 9. FIGHT CLUB 303045.jpg|Gameplay Others Fightclub thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Old) Fightclub thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Official) Sidewinder_LyricsError.png|Error in the lyrics Fightclub_betapictos.png|Wii version with green pictograms Videos Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2018 Fight Club - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 - Fight Club - 5 Stars M References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Leaked Songs